


shatters

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Episode: s01e13 Savoureux, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Hannibal prides himself in being invisible.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	shatters

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** invisible, illusion
> 
> enjoy!

Hannibal thrives with the way he's _invisible_. No one sees him for what he is, and he likes it that way. Jack comes to him for advice, Alana tries to flirt with him, and Will trusts him blindly as his psychiatrist. It's grand. None of them realize what he has underneath his person suit, and he plans to make them not realize until it is all too late.

Including Will. Although Will's realization will come (unfortunately) earlier than the rest of them. They won't believe him when he comes crying wolf.

He has always been amazed by his own cunning.

*

The illusion shatters, and all Hannibal feels is pride. Maybe arrogance would be a more fitting word, but it sounds ugly in his mouth, so he chooses to go with pride. He's prideful of the way he's strung Will along, as carefully as possible.

"The scales have fallen off my eyes," Will hisses, pointing a gun at him. "I can _see_ you now."

He doesn't deny it. All he grants him is a hint of a smile, the glint in his eyes.

And Will will notice them, will know that his suspicions are right. That the illusion is broken, forevermore.


End file.
